


It Comes in Many Forms

by LaceFedora



Series: Redamancy AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Satine is roughly Obi-wan's age here, implied and possible relationships all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon realizes master Obi-Wan loves the Duchess Satine</p>
<p>(taking place before and after Chapter one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> A brief little thing written for a nonny over on Tumblr, but its one of my favorite things I've done for this verse. It seems likely that Satine ascended to the throne earlier than in canon but Mandalore is still deep into civil war between the Pacifists and the True Mandalorians.

 

 

The first time he and Master Obi-Wan made the trip to Mandalore Qui-Gon was fourteen. He had been a padawan for a year and a half and it was immediately apparent that his Master and the Duchess of Mandalore were acquainted. Obi-Wan spoke to her in a way that Qui-Gon had never heard before. They were utterly unintimidated by each other and never afraid to voice their opinions. They were there for over a month helping, fighting, but Qui-Gon didn’t quite figure out what it meant.

 

He was sixteen when they returned the next time, and by then Qui-Gon knew what being in love with Obi-Wan looked like. He could see it every day in the Mirror. For himself, he’d never had that look returned… not the way that Duchess Satine received it. He often saw Obi-Wan looking too. Wistful ad melancholic. Like he missed her even though she was standing right beside him. Yes, Qui-Gon knew the feeling well.

 

It was easier to see this time, though. They had some private time with with Satine, for the days they stayed, attending dinner with just the three of them. Obi-wan and Satine told stories of when they first met and gave Qui-Gon a few lessons in Mando’a. His master was fluent and comfortable with the language. Qui-Gon had rarely seen him at ease like this outside of the temple. He watched the two of them laugh and snipe at each other good naturedly and his heart ached for his master.

 

Obi-Wan and Satine were very much alike, in that they were both completely dedicated to their cause. No matter the love between them, neither one would ever ask the other to leave what they loved most to be with them.

 

When it was time to go Qui-Gon watched them smile at each other. They didn’t embrace or kiss. Satine just raised a hand and said she didn’t care for the beard hiding his handsome face.

 

“My padawan tells me it looks dashing.” Obi-wan laughed and Satine looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, her pale eyes cutting into Qui-Gon.

 

“I’m sure he finds you handsome either way. I’ll leave you to his capable hands.” She said and everything in her voice and smile had Qui-Gon flushing and ducking his head.

 

“Goodbye Ben.” She said to Obi-Wan and touched his cheek once before she made to depart . Qui-Gon bowed respectfully in farewell. Obi-wan came to Qui-Gon as they headed up the ramp of their transport.

 

“Why do I feel as though you two are conspiring against me?” Obi-Wan asked and Qui-Gon flushed again.

 

“Of course not master.” Qui-Gon cleared his throat. “We both just have your best interests at heart.”


End file.
